Fairy Tail meets Naruto
by Amywxue
Summary: When Natsu finds a mysterious crystal on the road, Erza warned him that it could be dangerous. But even she never expected that it was a portal to a completely different world! And when he lands on top of a certain yellow-haired boy, the adventure begins! Natsu and the others must deal with new enemies, make new friends... AND IS THAT A GUY IN A GREEN JUMPSUIT?
1. Otherworldly Visitors

_**Fairy Tail meets Naruto**_

**Hi! This is my first shot at writing my own anime based story on here, so sorry if it sounds stupid... I'm not really used to to doing it on here...:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Chapter One: Otherworldly Visitors**

**Konoha**

"Yawwwnnnn!"

It was early morning in Konoha, the Village of the Hidden Leaf. Uzumaki Naruto rubbed his eyes wearily. When was the last time that he had a proper mission? The last one that Tsunade-sama (Or, considering that she 52 years old, the same age as Jiriya, his teacher, Tsunade-_obaasan_) had assigned him to was to deliver a letter to a nearby-village, which was hardly exciting in the first place. And even _that_ was two weeks ago. He wanted some _excitement_.

_I'll head over to Ichirakus' for some breakfast, _He decided. Just the thought of the delicious ramen they made there made his mouth water. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, pulling him out of his pleasant daydream.

"Naruto? Are you there?" called a familiar voice.

"Coming, Sakura-chan!" he called back, hurriedly attempting to pull off his pyjamas and pull on his clothes at the same time, which resulted in him tripping over a jacket sleeve and banging his head against his bed.

"About time," Sakura huffed as a rather messy-looking Naruto opened the door. "Tsunade-sama wants to see the three of us."

"Tsunade-obaasan? Does she have a mission for us?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sakura shrugged. "Beats me. Now hurry up!" She turned to leave, the glanced back. "Oh, by the way, your hair looks like it's been used as a nest for a family of mice. You might wanna fix that." Naruto walked after her, roughly pulling his hand through his tangled blonde hair, attempting (and failing) to tidy it up a little before the meeting with the Hokage.

_This is gonna be good!_ He thought happily.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Fiore, Near the Guild Fairy Tail**

"Natsu! Hey! Wake up! Naattssuu!"

"Hummm?" Natsu mumbled sleepily.

"WWWAAAKKKEEE UUUPPP!"

"Whoa!" Natsu's eyes snapped open. He jumped out of bed. "Who's attacking?"

"No-one's _attacking_, Natsu," Sighed Happy, swishing his tail. "At least, not yet. But Erza seriously _would_ attack us if you don't hurry up. She doesn't like waiting."

"Oh, no!" Natsu groaned. "The job! I completely forgot!"

Happy rolled his eyes. "Then get up and let's go!"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "Let's fly there. It'll be a lot faster."

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"He's late!" Erza fumed.

"What are we gonna do!? What am _I_ gonna do!?" Lucy wailed. "If we don't complete this job I won't have enough money to pay this month's rent! And if I don't pay this month's rent, I'll get cast out of my house! And if I get cast out…"

"Don't worry, Lucy-san," Wendy said soothingly. "Natsu-san will make it on time."

"Oi! Here he comes!" Gray called. The others looked up just as Natsu and Happy landed with a soft _thump_.

"Sorry I'm late," he said with his usual sharp-toothed grin.

"About time," Lucy grumbled.

"If you're gonna try and act cool, you should at least make it on time, Pointy Eyes," Gray sneered.

"Oh, I'm sure you must know _all about_ being _cool_, considering you're always half-naked, Underpants Man," Natsu retorted. "And speaking of that, put on a shirt!"

"Are ya trying to pick a fight, Flame Boy?" Gray growled.

"Bring it on, Droopy Eyes!" Natsu snapped back.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"No! Of course we're not!" Gray replied, instantly releasing Natsu from the headlock he had him in. "We're best buds, right, Poin… er, Natsu?" He said with a smile (which really looked quite painful), throwing his arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"Aye!" Natsu replied with a smile that looked even more forced than Gray's.

"Ah! Here comes Happy #2 again!" Lucy gasped.

"Only Erza-san can make those two get along, right, Lucy-san?" Wendy sighed.

"Yeah. It's a pity that she can't be around all the time," Lucy replied sadly.

"All right, enough chit-chat," Erza called back, already half-way down the road (with her ridiculously large amount of luggage, as usual). "We're already late!"

"Aye!" Natsu agreed. "Temporary truth," he hissed into Gray's ear. "We'll settle this some other time."

"Fine with me," Grey replied, but not before a nervous glance at Erza.

* * *

**Hokage's Office, Konoha**

"Hey, Sai!" Naruto called to the black-clad figure leaning beside the door.

"Hello, Naruto, Sakura," Sai replied with one of his somewhat creepy smiles. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called a voice.

"What is it, Tsunade-obaasan?" Naruto demanded excitedly as soon as he opened the door.

"Calm down, Naruto," the Hokage said, sipping some tea from her cup. Then, placing the cup on the table, she folded her fingers together in a business-like way. "Naruto! Sakura! Sai!"

"Hai!" they answered.

"I need you to go and investigate some strange sightings around Konoha," Tsunade continued.

"Eh?" Naruto sighed, disappointed. "Isn't there anything more exciting?" Sakura promptly punched him on the head.

"Don't be disrespectful!" she hissed.

"How did I know he was going to say that?" Tsunade muttered to her assistant, Shizune, rolling her eyes. "There is no-one else free," She told him. "Shino, Kiba and Hinata are on a mission to protect a wealthy landlord, and Neiji, Lee and Tenten are helping to rebuild the village that was practically _annilated _by a certain someone," She added, glaring pointedly at Naruto, who winced. "And also, I will remind you, _yet again_, that you are still a Genin, the lowest rank of shinobi after the kids training in the Ninja Academy." She secretly smiled at the frustrated look on his face. "This job is _perfect_ for you!"

"Oh ha, ha, ha," Naruto grumbled.

"What kind of strange sightings have there been, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, after punching Naruto again, resulting in _two_ lumps instead of one, making a snowman on Naruto's head.

"Strange noises at night," Tsunade replied. "Things are going missing. We think it's bandits."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Bandits?" He repeated, while rubbing his sore been-punched-on-twice-this-morning head.

"Yes, Naruto," Tsunade laughed, seeing his hopeful expression. "And if it _is_ bandits, I want you three to capture them and bring them back to Konoha for questioning."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, punching his fist into the air. "Finally! Some real _excitement_! Let's go, Sakura-chan, Sai!"

And because of that, another layer was added to the snowman.

* * *

**On a Train, Somewhere In Fiore**

"Urgh~"

"Gross! Someone get a plastic bag!" screamed Lucy. "I do NOT want to see what he had for breakfast!"

"Actually, Lucy, we were in a rush so we haven't actually had any breakfast yet," Happy told her.

"Not helping!" she snapped.

"Urgh~"

"Wendy! You're the healer here! Can't you do that travel-sick cure thingy-majingy?" complained Gray, scooting further away from Natsu and crushing Charle up against the train compartment wall.

"Well, the more you use it on someone, the less effective it gets," Wendy replied apolitically. "I've already tried it. Sorry, Gray-san."

"You don't have to apologise, Wendy," Charle panted, desperately trying to push Gray further away from her. "Just tell this guy to move over!"

"Can't help it," Sighed Erza. "Come and sit by me, Natsu,"

"Wait, Erza!" Lucy yelped "Don't knock him out just yet! We're at our stop!"

"Finally!" Charle gasped breathlessly. "Now GET OFF ME!"

"Ah! I feel alive again!" Natsu said happily, while the others not-so-happily followed after him.

"You have to do something about that travel-sickness habit of yours, you Hot Head," Gray grumbled. "It's seriously becoming a bother!"

Natsu shrugged. "Do you think _I_ like it, Ice Brain? Maybe if Happy flies me to wherever we need to go… but since his transformation has a time limit, that's impossible, right?"

The others all give Happy an evil glare.

"Umm… You're not seriously _considering_ it, are you?" Happy asked nervously.

"Hummm…" Lucy murmured thoughtfully.

"Maybe we could find an everlasting-transformation potion at the next town!" Erza said energetically.

"Good idea!" everyone else (except Happy, of course) chorused.

"Noooooooooooo!" Happy groaned. "I'm DOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEDDD!"

"Aye!" the others agreed as one.

"Oh, and now you're all copying me? I'm _double_ doomed!" Happy wailed.

"Hey, guys!" Natsu called from up ahead. "Come check this out!"

Back in the Outskirts of Konoha

"Yahoo!" Naruto cried.

"NARUTO! How many times do I have to tell you to BE QUIET!" Sakura snapped. "Even if there _were _any bandits, they'll hear you from miles away!"

"I can't help it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied, grinning. "It just feels great to finally have something to _do_! Besides, isn't Sakura-chan even louder than me?"

"It says in this book that expressing your emotions is an important part of communicating, especially between friends," Sai added helpfully. "And Sakura, you actually _were_ a lot louder than Naruto just now."

"See, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

*Smack! Smack!*

"Ow~" Naruto and Sai complained.

"That doesn't include 'Yahooing' in the middle of a stealth mission!" Sakura growled. "And I was _not_ louder than him. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Naruto gulped, rubbing his face.

"What's that down there?" Sai said suddenly.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped and peered down through the leaves. "Whoa! What _is_ that?"

"Let's go down and have a look," Sakura decided.

They landed quietly on the ground.

"Is it a trap?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"If it was, I believe that it would have sprung after we landed," Sai reasoned. "We should be safe."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "But let's still stay cautious," she added. "As Tsunade-sama always says, it's better safe than sorry."

Naruto shook his head in wonder. "_That_ violent, impatient obaasan would say that?"

"_You're_ one to talk," Sakura muttered.

Naruto carefully edged towards the unknown object. He took out a kunai, and gently poked it.

"Well, since we are still alive, I would assume that it was not a bomb," Sai commented.

"Looks like some kind of crystal," Naruto announced as Sai and Sakura came over, forming a circle around the strange object.

"Are there any traces of chakra coming from it?" Sakura asked, bending down to get a better look.

"If I knew, I'd have byakugan," Naruto replied. "Speaking of which, I wish we had Neji or Hinata here. It'll sure make this a whole lot easier."

"Maybe the bandits dropped it," Sai suggested.

"But why would bandits want a crystal?" Sakura wondered.

"Maybe it has an evil power that could destroy the village," Naruto said, making a spooky face.

"I believe the one with an evil power that could destroy the village would be _you_, not the crystal," Sai replied.

"But what if the crystal, _unlike_ me, can't be controlled?" Naruto countered.

"If it couldn't be controlled, it would have gone off by now, idiot," Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. "Besides, you can't control the kyuubi so well in the first place."

"That's cause he's _alive_, unlike the crystal," Naruto pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Shh! Look! It's glowing!" Sai hissed.

"It really is!" Naruto gasped.

"Whoa!" said a voice, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. He turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, can crystals talk?"

"Of course not, stupid," Sakura snapped.

"Then what was tha… oomph!"

That was when Naruto first experienced the sensation of having a live person fall right on top of him out of thin air.

* * *

**A Few Moments Ago, In Fiore**

"See? It's some kind of crystal," Natsu said, showing the others the bluish object on the ground.

"Don't touch it," Erza warned. "It could be enchanted. Or cursed."

"Where did ya find it, Pointy Eyes?" Gray asked, curiously poking at the crystal with an icicle.

Natsu shrugged. "It was just lying here on the ground. I haven't touched it or moved it," he added hastily, as Erza gave him a questioning glare.

"We should just leave it," Charle yawned. "It doesn't look like it's doing any harm where it is, like stealing people's souls or anything. And anyways, it's almost hidden by grass. Nobody would really notice it."

"True," Lucy agreed. "But there's still the chance that it is dangerous."

"Aye, maybe we should bury it," Happy mused. "Or melt it."

"I can melt it for you!" Natsu grinned, his hand already covered in flames.

"No!" Lucy said flatly. "You'd start a whole forest fire! Remember the _last_ time you started a 'small flame', and it ended up almost burning down a whole city?"

"That was an accident!" Natsu protested. "The wind was blowing the wrong way!"

"I could slice it to pieces," Erza suggested.

"Please don't, Erza-san!" Wendy begged.

"What Wendy means is that you'll most likely cut down half the trees down along with it!" Charle scoffed.

"I would not!" Erza huffed, offended.

"Hey, if you're done arguing about who's the most destructive," Gray interrupted, "take a look at this!"

"Look! The crystal's glowing!" Natsu gasped.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

Suddenly, a blinding flash came from the crystal, and Natsu passed out.

In the Outskirts of Konoha

"Whoa!" Natsu cried when he came to. "What just happened? Happy? Erza? Lucy? Is everyone all right?"

"Natsu-san, I'm fine!" Wendy called.

"I'm OK as well," Gray replied.

"Good. It looks like everyone's safe," Erza sighed in relief.

"Where are we?" Lucy wondered. "I don't think we're at the same forest anymore. In fact, are we still even in Fiore?"

"Please, please, PLEASE tell me we haven't been sucked back into Edolas again," Happy groaned.

"I don't think so," Wendy replied slowly. "The air tastes different."

"Hey, now that I think about it," Natsu said suddenly, "What have we been sitting on all this time? It feels… kinda soft and wriggly."

"Gee, thanks for noticing," A voice grumbled from directly underneath him.

"Whoa!" Natsu jumped up. A figure stood up, dusting itself off.

"Eek!" Lucy squealed, jumping up as well. Two other human figures were also rising up from under Gray, Wendy and Erza.

"Sorry 'bout that," Natsu said with an apologetic smile. "We didn't mean to land on you."

"We're so, so sorry!" Lucy and Wendy gasped, rushing to help the figures to get up.

"I sincerely apologise," Erza said solemnly, bowing low to the last figure.

"Yeah, what she just said," Gray added. But before any of them could reach the mysterious people, they had already leapt a fair distance away, with identical weapons in their hands.

"Who are you people?" One of them, a girl with pink hair, called. She seemed to be their leader.

"Don't attack!" Erza said, raising her hands in a We-come-in-peace gesture. The others followed her lead. "We're not from around here, and we're lost, that's all. We mean you no harm." The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Which village are you people from?" she asked, not looking convinced.

"Village?" Lucy repeated, puzzled.

"As I have said earlier, we're not from around here," Erza told them.

"What do you mean?"

"Aye! We come from a land called Fiore," Happy replied.

"Whoa! That strange-looking cat just talked!" A yellow headed boy exclaimed. "Was it summoned by a jutsu?"

"Jutsu? Hey, does that mean that you guys are ninjas?" Natsu asked excitedly. The ninjas glanced at each other, than nodded. One by one, they lowered their weapons.

"We are ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village," the girl replied. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"My name is Sai," Said the pale boy with black hair.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the boy that Natsu landed on grinned, putting both hands behind his head casually. He wore a black and orange jacket, and was studying Natsu curiously with clear blue eyes.

"Wow!" Natsu gasped. "Real ninjas! This is SO awesome!" Erza punched him.

"Don't be rude," She snapped. "Sorry about that," she said to the ninjas. "My name is Erza Scarlet."

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. It's nice to meet you," Lucy smiled.

"Wendy Marvel," Wendy said hurriedly, bowing. "And this is Charle."

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray said.

"This is my companion Happy, and I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said, grinning as well. "I can't believe that I'm actually talking to real ninjas!" he rushed on. "What do you do? Where do you live? What kind of ninjutsu do you have?"

"Don't be rude," Erza repeated in a dangerous voice. "And don't make me repeat myself!"

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked. Naruto laughed.

"So," Natsu asked excitedly. "So how do ninjas _use_ ninjutsu?"

"We have a special energy called chakra," Sakura said, taking them by surprise. "We use it for our jutsus. But when our chakra hits zero, it can even be life-threatening. We do recover though," she added, seeing the shocked look on the visitor's faces. "It's nothing to worry about."

"That's amazing!" Lucy breathed.

"Can you show us a jutsu?" Natsu asked eagerly. "If that's all right with you, that is," he added at a _look_ from Erza.

"We don't run out of chakra _that_ easily," Naruto grinned. "Especially me." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"How much chakra you possess differs with each person," she told them. "Naruto is one of those people with more chakra (_and_ energy, for that matter) than he knows what to do with."

"We know the feeling," Erza and Lucy sighed as one, glaring at Natsu and Gray.

"Here goes!" Naruto called. He formed a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Around twenty Narutos appeared out of thin air.

"Awesome!" Natsu yelled, punching his fist into the air.

"Aye!" Happy agreed enthusiastically. The others were equally impressed.

"Wanna see my Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" One Naruto asked, grinning. "It makes even more!" Another added.

"No way, that'll be enough show-off from you," Sakura huffed.

"Ok, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied. He undid the jutsu. With a _poof_, nineteen Narutos vanished, leaving only the real one.

"So what can you do?" Gray asked Sakura.

"I specialise in medical ninjutsu," Sakura replied. Naruto hissed to Nasu: "Don't be fooled, she's scary when she's mad…"

"What was that?" Sakura snapped.

"Naruto just said that you are really weak and useless, Sakura!" Sai said with a somewhat _sly_ glance at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto yelped. "No! I didn't!"

"Oh?" Sakura asked dangerously, cracking her knuckles. "Is that _so_, Naruto?"

"Ah! Wait, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. "I really didn't! Sai, I am gonna _so _gonna make you pay for this!"

"Hi YA!" Sakura punched Naruto. Hard. Naruto was pushed backwards, and slammed onto the ground. But he didn't stop there. The force of the punch pushed him back yet further _into_ the ground. He didn't stop till he hit a tree at the end of the clearing, leaving a deep groove in the dirt.

"Wow," Lucy breathed, staring at Sakura, who was calmly brushing dust off her clothes.

"She just did that without breaking a sweat!" Gray gasped weakly, sitting down hard on the ground. "That is one scary girl."

"Yeah. Don't let her hear you say that though, or _you'll_ be her next target," Naruto warned, wincing and rubbing his back. "Seriously. It _hurts_."

Gray gulped. "But seriously, Pointy Eyes, that destructive power almost reaches yours!"

"Definitely," Natsu agreed.

"Really? But I thought you guys weren't ninjas," Naruto said, puzzled.

"We're not," Wendy said. "But we have a different form of power in the world that we come from."

"What kind of power?" Sai asked curiously.

"Well, we refer to it as simply 'magic'," she explained. Much to their surprise, the three ninjas burst into laughter.

"What? What did I say?" Wendy asked in bewilderment.

"Well," Naruto replied after the laughter died down, "you know that magic isn't _real_, right?"

"It is!" Wendy insisted, going very red.

"It's true," Charle broke in defensively. "And besides, if you ninjas have chakra, why can't we have magic?"

"That's true," Sai said thoughtfully.

"All right then," Naruto teased. "Prove it!"

Just then, an arrow came whizzing from the trees, lodging itself a hair's breadth from Lucy.

"Eek!" She squeaked, jumping away from the arrow as if it was poisonous.

"It came from over there!" Erza shouted, pointing behind them.

"The bandits!" Sakura gasped, ducking into the bushes. "We completely forgot about our mission from Tsunade-sama!"

"Mission?" Natsu asked, interested. "Like, jobs?"

"Something like that," Naruto agreed, taking out a kunai. "People hire us to do stuff, and our village gets paid. Even a ninja village needs money, you know!"

"Can we do the explaining later?" Lucy begged, hiding behind a tree. "In case you haven't realized, we're kinda under attack here!"

"Aye!" Happy said from somewhere behind Natsu.

A large group of people slid out of the shadows.

"Foolish ninjas," A man with a scar across his eye sneered. "You should've stayed in your safe little village. But now that you're here, what d'ya say to a little game?"

"The rules are simple," smiled a fat man holding a large knife. "You run. We hunt you down one by one. And kill you."

"Don't worry, we'll be kind and make it nice and quick," purred a woman with a thin katana. "You won't feel anything."

"What should we do?" Sai whispered. "We're outnumbered three to, well, I'd say about twenty?"

"Hey! What do ya mean, _three _to twenty?" Gray asked. "You've got us as well!"

"Oh, gonna use your magic, are you?" Naruto laughed. "This is real life, ya know, not some child's imaginary game."

"We know it's not a game!" Charle hissed furiously.

"Hey, if you're not gonna run, we're coming now!" the scarred man called. "Here we go! Katon, Fire Prison!"

"No way! They can use ninjutsu as well?" Naruto grumbled. "That's _so_ not fair."

"Forget that, we're gonna be toasted! There's nowhere to go!" Sakura muttered as the bandit used a complicated hand sign, then releasing a wave of fire, quickly surrounding the group. Naruto closed his eyes, expecting the fire to consume them.

"Fire sure tastes different here," Came a strangely muffled voice. "But it sure tastes _good_. I was getting hungry."

"Huh?"

Naruto opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the look of complete shock and disbelief on the bandit's faces. The second was his first sight of Natsu having a 'Hot Meal'.

"How in the world is he doing that?" Sakura squeaked (which was very unlike her) as Natsu burped contentedly, swallowing the last of the bandit's flames.

"Magic," replied Charle smugly.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up," Natsu said, banging his fists together. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"Awesome!" Naruto gasped as Natsu struck the scarred man so hard he crashed into several trees before coming to a stop.

"Ice Make, Hammer!" Gray yelled, hitting the katana woman with a three-ton hammer.

"Open, Gate of the Archer!" Lucy commanded, holding out a key. "Sagittarius!"

"Did you call me, moshi-mosh?" Sagittarius asked, holding a bow.

"A HORSE!" Sakura screamed, her eyes now almost popping out. "OR RATHER, A WEIRD LOOKING GUY IN A HORSE SUIT!"

"Take them down!" Lucy ordered, pointing at the now terrified and leader-less bandits.

"It shall be done, moshi-mosh!" Sagittarius replied, drawing back three arrows and letting them fly.

"Eek!" squeaked the 'tough guy' with the large knife, dropping his weapon and covering his head with shaking arms. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Talk about a bunch of scaredy-cats," Erza said, rolling her eyes. "Requip! The Knight!"

"Amazing!" Sai quoted (not sounding very amazed at all, as usual) as Erza took out the rest of the scattering bandits.

"Still think this is some child's imaginary game _now_?" Charle smirked.

"N-n-no…" Naruto replied, for once lost for words.

"What do you want to do with _these_?" Gray asked, gesturing at the pile of passed out bandits.

"Our mission was to capture them, and take them back to the village for questioning," Sakura replied, regaining her composure. "Would you like to come back with us?" She added. "We owe it to you for your help, and Hokage-sama would want to know about this."

"Really?" Natsu asked eagerly. "We get to see a real ninja village? This is _so_ awesome!"

"Then can you tell us more about yourselves, like where you came from, and about your magic?" Naruto asked, equally excited.

"Sure!" Natsu agreed happily.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Naruto grinned, starting to walk, still chatting with Natsu. During the short period that they met, he and Natsu seemed to have become good friends.

"How do they _do_ that?" Lucy wondered, following.

"Tell me about it," Sakura agreed, slowly walking after them. "Naruto just has a way of making people trust him. Maybe it's just his carefree attitude, or, more likely, just the fact that he's a complete idiot."

"Same story with Natsu," Erza laughed. "He just has a way of making even the sternest people smile."

"I suppose so…" Gray agreed grudgingly.

"Why, Gray!" Lucy grinned. "Was that actually a _compliment_? To _Natsu_? From _you_?"

"It wasn't!" Gray snapped back, walking off quickly.

"Gray and Natsu scrape year-round," Erza told Sakura. "They started fighting the moment they set eyes on each other, back when Natsu first joined our magic guild, Fairy Tail. We were all just kids back then."

"What about all of your parents?" Sakura asked curiously. "Were they all part of the guild too?" Erza shook her head.

"None of us have parents," She replied. Seeing Sakura's expression, Erza laughed.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't really bother us," She assured Sakura. "Besides, you're taking us into your village. You have a right to know about our background."

"May I suggest that you tell us when we see Tsunade-sama?" Sai asked timidly. "It's just that we're already there, and she would probably want to know too. It would save you from telling the story twice."

"Good idea," Sakura smiled.

"Whoa! So this is a ninja village?" Natsu gasped. "Cool!"

"Isn't it?" Naruto agreed. "Come on. I'd show you around first, but Sakura-chan would probably knock my teeth out if I did, so let's go see Tsunade-obaasan first." He grinned. "Welcome to the Village of the Hidden Leaf.

**So yeah... that was my first chapter in Fairy Tail meets Naruto. Again, I'm a newbie at this so please tell me if anything sounds weird or if I got any names wrong or if I did something wrong... thanks! Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	2. Meeting With the Hokage

**Chapter Two: Meeting With The Hokage**

**Yup! This is the second chapter of my new story. Again, if I misspelt any names, or wrote something weird, please let me know... by the way, does anyone know the name of that person that runs Ichiraku's? And did I get his daughter's name right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Konoha**

"Whoa! This is _so_ awesome!" Natsu gasped, walking through the huge gates of Konoha.

"Hey Naruto!" the guard at the door called, waving at the group. Then he saw Natsu and the others, and his brow creased in a slight frown. "New friends?"

"Yeah!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"It's a long story," Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Team Kakashi, returning from their mission."

"Right-o!" the guard said, writing this down. "You might want to go see Hokage-sama first though."

"Already on our way," Sakura smiled. "Come on," she told Natsu and his crew, who were looking around in wonder. "We'll show you around on the way. See that big building there?" Natsu and the other's eyes followed her finger. "That's where we'll be going." Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan, can't we just have a quick stop at Ichiraku's first?" He begged. "I'm starving! You have to at least let us eat, right?"

"This is no time to be eating!" Sakura insisted. Then _her_ stomach rumbled loudly, and she blushed. "You did _not_ just hear that just now, OK?" She paused, and then added: "But a _quick_ stop wouldn't hurt, I guess…"

"Alright! C'mon Natsu, I'll show ya my favourite ramen place _ever_!" Naruto called back excitedly.

"Really? Sweet!" Natsu replied happily.

"Ugh. _Boys_…" Sakura muttered. Lucy vigorously nodded behind her.

* * *

"Seconds, please!" Naruto and Natsu told the bewildered Uncle that ran the store.

"Uh… sure, I guess," he stammered. "We're gonna have to start washing the dishes," he whispered to Ayumi. "There isn't going to be enough! This is even worse than when Choji's here, and that's saying a lot."

"This is _sooooo_ nice!" Natsu said through all the slurping, having just finished his 25th bowl of ramen.

"I know, right?" Naruto replied, emptying his 25th bowl as well.

"No good," Gray groaned, having given up to trying catching up to Natsu after his 13th bowl. "Can't go on…"

"You two are even competing on _that_?" Lucy demanded, for, being much wiser that Gray, only had 2 bowls.

"So frustrating… losing to _him_…over something like this…"

"It's nice to see friends get along… but isn't this going a little overboard?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Don't be like them, Wendy," Charle sniffed with disapproval.

"Eating's the only thing Gray can't even begin to beat Natsu at," Erza grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu said indignantly. Erza only smiled.

"Here you go!" the storeowner said, putting down two bowls of freshly-made ramen onto the table.

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned, digging in.

"The best!" Naruto agreed, chewing on a piece of beef.

"Naruto, this is all fine and dandy, but, well… how are you going to pay for this?" Sakura asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Uh…" Naruto froze, his palms suddenly becoming sweaty.

"Don't worry about it, you can pay me back some other day," the kind Uncle grinned.

"Thanks, Uncle!" Naruto sighed with relief.

"As long as you aren't thinking about eating more…" he added. "I'm seriously running out of stock!"

* * *

"So, who's this Hokage person that we're gonna meet?" Lucy asked.

"The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village," Sakura explained. "It's their duty to assign the ninjas the mission that would most suit their team. For example, if the mission involved gathering information about an enemy, they would assign that particlar mission to a group with lots of stealth ninjas."

"Oh! I see," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Our current Hokage, Tsunade-sama, is also a specialist in medical ninjutsu and medicine. She's also my teacher," Sakura added proudly.

"Yeah. She's over fifty years old and still looks like she's in her twentys," Naruto whispered so Sakura wouldn't hear.

"Really?" Natsu gasped. He shruddered. "Kinda reminds me of Zeref..." He exchanged dark looks with his companions.

"Who's Zeref?" Naruto asked, noticing this.

"A Dark Wizard," Erza replied slowly. "is ambition is to destroy the world as we know it. His magic is almost death itself."

"And he seems to know Natsu," Happy added.

"Which, technically, is impossible! Zeref _looks_ really young, but he's older than all of us put together. So how can an ancient _grandpa_ like _him_ possibly know _Natsu?" _Lucy shivered. Wendy coughed loudly.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now," she suggested timidly. The others shook their heads, clearing the thick fog that the thought of Zeref often brought into their minds.

"Wendy's right!" Erza said brightly. "This is no time to be brooding about the past!"

"Well, technically, we're actually gone back _into_ the past," Gray muttered. "But I get your point," He added quckly as Erza gave him a 'Another-word-and-you're-doomed' look.

"You're right!" Naruto nodded firmly.

"'There's a time to reflect on the past, and a time to look at the present'," Sai quoted. Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Or so it says in this book," He smiled - the others all shivered for some reason - and showed them the book the was reading. The title read: 'Shadows of the Past'.

"Wow..." Natsu muttered. "That sounds really deep."

* * *

"Well! Here we are!" Sakura announced.

"This place is _so_ cool!" Natsu gasped, looking here, there, and everywhere.

"Natsu! Don't just wander everywhere!" Erza scowled. "It'll bother the other people."

"I can't help it!" Natsu replied, now checking out a painting on the wall. "Everything's so intresting! Not to mention all the different _smells_!"

"Smells?!" Naruto's mouth dropped open. Was there a limit to what these people could do?

"Natsu has a extra-sensitive nose," Erza explained to their bewildered hosts. She couldn't help but grin at their shocked faces. "It's a long story."

"Now he reminds me of Kiba-kun," Sai said dryly. "Without Akamaru, that is." Now it's the visitor's turn to look blank.

"Who's Kiba?" Lucy asked curiously.

"A ninja from our village," Sakura explained. "He has a nose that works as well as a dog's." Natsu imagined a middle-aged person with a long snout and sharp canine teeth, slobbering all over the dinner table, and made a mental note to meet this 'Kiba' someday. Beside him, Happy shivered.

"Here we are!" Sakura announced, nodding to a normal-looking door.

"Now, what ever you do, do _not_ make her mad," Naruto warned them, licking his dry lips nervously.

"Why, Naruto-san?" Wendy asked, making Naruto jump. He almost forgot that she was there!

"Well... you saw Sakura-chan punch me, right...?" He wispered to the guests.

"Yeah..." Gray nodded.

"Tsunade-obaachan's her teacher, and she's _way_ worse. Naruto glanced at Sakura, who was watching them, tapping her foot. "You'll see, anyways."

"If you've finished _talking_ among yourselves," Sakura snapped irritably. She knocked on the door. "Tsunade-sama, we've returned with some visitors..."

"Come in," A strong, female voice commanded. And the voice did _not_ sound happy.

"You open it," Naruto immediately said to Sai.

"But Naruto, you're closer to the door," Sai argued, though he was only a arm's width from the handle.

"But people from Anbu are supposed to be fearless, right?"

"But I'm working on my emotions already."

"That's not an excuse!"

"But you're the hero that saved the village, aren't you, Naruto-kun?"

"Even heros have their reasons! And don't just randomly add -Kun to my name! Hearing that from you... it's just creepy!"

"But Naruto, you're usually really rude to Tsunade-sama anyways, aren't you? Calling her 'Obaachan' and all..."

"You kidding?! Be rude to her when she's mad?! My head already hurts, and _that's_ only from Sakura-chan. I don't wanna die early!"

"Er... is this 'Tsunade-sama' really _that_ scary, Sakura-san?" Wendy whispered to the pink-haired girl. Sakura snorted.

"Nah. They're just wimps. Naruto's usually _incredibly_ impolite to her... I suppose he still remembers when Sora-kun first met her."

"Um... May I asked what happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. Sora-kun just called her something she's _really_ sensitive about, that's all."

"What did she do to him?"

"She punched him through the door."

"Oh..." Wendy gulped. Suddenly...

"OY! I SAID TO COME IN DIDN'T I! DON'T JUST STAND AROUND BICKERING OUTSIDE MY DOOR!" And the door flew off its hinges.

"Whoa... *Cough*" When all the dust finally cleared, Natsu saw a blond, young-looking woman standing on what was left of the door. She was beautiful, in a frightening way. Kinda like Erza. Her arms were crossed.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura gasped. "We apoligise for making you wait..."

"Sorry, Obachan..." Naruto tried for a smlie, but it didn't really work.

"My luck's as bad as it gets today..." Tsunade muttered angrily. "Shizune! Call someone to fix the door."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama." Natsu caught a glimpse of dark hair - and was that a _pig_ in her arms? - before the other female hurried away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama," Erza, apparently unfazed by the destroying-the-door introduction, bowing to the intimidating looking figure. The Hokage nodded to her politely, and beckoned for them to enter.

* * *

Natsu carefully observed the Hokage. After all, it wasn't every day that you get to meet the ruler of a ninja village! _She has a blue diamond on her forehead_, He noted.

"She looks so young," He hissed to Gray. _Was she really in her fifty's? _Gray was obviously thinking along the same lines. He shrugged, and glanced once more at Tsunade.

"Report," She ordered.

"We have successfully completed our mission," Sakura said. "With the help of these people." Tsunade regarded them with her dark brown eyes.

"Firstly, allow me to show my thanks for helping my ninjas," She nodded to team Kakashi. "They obviously trust you, and so shall I. You may stay as long as necessary in this village." Erza stepped foward and bowed once more.

"Thank you. We would very appreciate that."

"Secondly, may I ask who you are...?"

"Of course. I apologise for not introducing ourselves sooner. My name is Erza Scarlet, and these are my companions. Wendy Marvel, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Charle and Happy, and Natsu Dragneel." They each bowed in turn - though Gray and Natsu rather uncomfortably - and the Tsunade nodded to each one of them in turn.

"So, am I correct to assume that you come from a different place?" Tsunade inquired.

"Yes. We come from a land called Fiore," Erza paused. "We appear to have been transported here by some strange looking crystals." Even though this was hardly a satisfying explanation, the Hokage nodded.

"Aw, come on, why does this sound so formal?" Naruto complained. Tsunade sighed.

"No serious mood ever lasts when _he's_ around," She muttered. Then she smiled at the visitors. "I'm sure you must be tired. How about we talk about this some other time?" Wendy couldn't supress a yawn, and blushed. "Are there any questions that you'd like to ask?"

"Yes. Are you really over fifty years old?" Narsu blurted out before anyone could stop him.

_Silence._

A vein showed in the Hokage's forehead.

"Oh? And _who_ just _happened_ to tell you that?" She whispered, her voice dangerously low. She glared at Naruto and Natsu.

"No... no, no, NO!" Naruto cried.

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down!" Begged Shizune, who had just walked in.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed in fury.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Eek!"

"HELP!"

"NO!"

"Why does this always happen to me?!"

*Crash!*

"Hey, don't join in, Gray!"

*Boom*

And so, Natsu spent his first night in Konoha in the hospital, along with Naruto.

**That's my second chapter. Sorry if I dissapointed anyone... it's just that it's kinda supposed to be a serious(ish) scene. **

**Next chapter in Fairy Tail meets Naruto:**

**"We're Team Guy!"**


	3. We're Team Guy!

**Chapter 3: We're Team Guy!**

**Wow! Thanks for all the supporting reviews, people! I never expected that so many people would like my first (inexperienced) story... *sniff sniff***

**Anyways, I realise that I left a lot of things unexplained. Sorry about that *wince*. I didn't mean it, honestly! If you have any questions about the story, please review it or PM me, and I will answer it. I will also add the questions onto my profile (there's already quite a list) so please check in there if someone has already asked the question. If they have, the answer would be there. But please feel free to post new questions for me! Also, I am totally open to any sort of suggestions or things I can improve on. Again, if I wrote anything weird or misspelt any names, please let me know! :) Ok, enough with the boring stuff...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Leaf Hospital**

"Wow. Your Hokage sure is _strong_," Natsu winced. Naruto nodded in agreement, rubbing his own sore back.

"I did try to warn you..."

"Sorry, I was just curious. Even magic can't do stuff like disguise your age like that in our world."

"So, what _is_ your world like?" Naruto asked.

"Well, pretty much the same as here, in some ways..." Natsu frowned in concentration. "Except that there's magic shops practically everywhere..."

"Magic can be _sold_?"

"Kinda, yeah, like changing the ColourS magic. It lets you change the colour of your clothes," Natsu explained. "But there's strong magic sold at the shops as well. I think Lucy got some of her gate keys from them..."

"That thing she summoned the horse dude with?"

"Yup. She's what we call a Celestial Wizard, able to summon spirits and stuff."

"We have a jutsu like that too," Naruto mused. "It's called a Summoning Jutsu."

"Really?! How does it work?" Natsu questioned, interested.

"Well, you write your name on this scroll, and sign your handprint. At least, I had to when I formed the contract with Boss..." Naruto said thoughtfully. Natsu blinked.

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Wow. The spirits that ninjas summon must be a lot less fussy than the spirits we have." Natsu shook his head in wonder. Now it was Naruto's turn to look blank.

"What do you mean?" He asked the pink-haired boy.

"Well, when Lucy makes a contract with a spirit, she needs to record all the days that they agree to work on..."

"Like, they work only on specific days?"

"Yup. And some of them like that fish-lady whats-her-name... Aquarius! That's it. Some of them has a _serious _attitude." Naruto was reminded of _his_ first meeting with the Boss, who had done everything he could to throw the younger Naruto off his back, and practically half-killed him in the process. All because he didn't want to be summoned by a fourteen-year-old-kid. Even now he still sometimes refuses to co-operate. He shruddered.

"I can relate."

* * *

**The following day...**

"Finally out of hospital, I see," Erza stared critically at the two still wrapped-up boys. "Way to set a first impression, Natsu..." She gave the fire dragon-slayer a extra stare.

"Sorry..."

Gray sniggered. "Way to _wrap up_ our first night, Mr Mummy." Natsu's jaw fell open.

"Are you actually making _jokes_ now, Gray?" he stared, shocked into using his real name despite the insult. "And bad ones, at that!" Gray swelled with anger.

"What do you mean, bad jokes?" He snapped, grabbing Natsu's scarf and pulling him up.

"Well it was!"

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy muttered. "It's embarrassing!" She pointed down and sure enough, he was in his underpants. passing girls whispered and giggled, pointing in his direction. Lucy, who was now resembling a tomato out of embarrassment, physically dragged him into an empty alleyway.

"What was _that_ all about?" Naruto asked, panting slightly after catching up with Lucy (who was running so quickly that she left a trail of dust in her wake).

"Gray's bad habit," Natsu sneered. He suddenly put on the act of a teacher, complete with glasses, pointing stick and even a blackboard that he got from who-knows-where. "After careful observation, it has been proved that the more angry/annoyed he is, the more clothes he takes off. For example..." Here he points to a picture of Gray facing a weak opponent, "When in a normal fight, he takes off only his shirt."

"Uh huh," Naruto nodded, now playing the part of the student and taking some notes.

"And when facing a tough opponent such as Zeref (not that he's actually fought him properly before)," Natsu continued, now pointing to a picture of Gray vs Zeref, "Or in some cases, me," (here he flips to a picture of Gray vs Natsu) "he generally takes off his shirt _and_ his pants, leaving him in his underwear."

"Oh!" Naruto, Sai and Sakura nodded. Even Lucy, Wendy and Erza were paying close attention.

"Hey wait, when did Sakura-chan and Sai get here?"

"We've been here this whole time!"

"Oh."

"HEY IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE DOING THIS?!" Gray flipped the blackboard over. "SHOULDN'T WE BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT HOW TO GET HOME?!"

_Pause as they think._

"Nope."

"Nah."

"We're good."

"It's kinda fun."

"We'll work it out later."

"Aye!"

"Typical Fairy Tail," Gray muttered, but even he still had a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips. _Yup. Fairy Tail alright._ But of course, he would _never ever_ share those thoughts out loud.

* * *

"Do I hear a passionate argument down there?" Said a booming voice. Suddenly a violent breeze started, and everyone shielded their eyes. When they opened them, the wizards mouths fell open. Standing in front of them were four strange-looking people. There was a girl with her hair tied in two buns, chinese-style, with a scroll tied to her back, a girlish-looking boy with long dark hair, and another boy with neck-lengh black hair, who was wearing a...

"A JUMPSUIT?!" Charle almost screamed, for once losing her composure. She still had nightmares about Wendy in that _hideous_ tights the Jingle Butt Gang had her put on. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE _KIDDING_ ME!" The boy in the green jumpsuit frowned at her, and wagged his finger at Charle as if she was a naughty child, not a talking cat.

"No, no, no! This is not a simple, ordinary jumpsuit," he told her, rummaging in his backpack and pulling out another identical-looking jumpsuit (Charle almost hurled right there on the spot), waving it about and showing it off from all angles so everyone could see. "These are the _Special Konoha Might Guy_ jumpsuits, guaranteed to give you extra power and youth energy!" He offered it to Wendy. "Would you like to try it on, young miss?" Wendy sweatdropped.

"NO SHE WOULD NOT!" Charle snatched the suit away from the boy's hands, and began to slowly shred it to ribbons in the corner.

"Whoa! Bushy eyebrows!"

"Aye!"

"I have never seen such _huge_ eyebrows!"

"But they really do work!" the stranger protested, looking back at the last figure. "Right, Guy-sensei?"

"Of course, Lee!" the figure stepped into the light.

"Wow! Bush_ier_ eyebrows!"

"Aye!"

"I take that back."

The man had the _exact_ hairstyle as the boy that seemed to be called Lee, the _exact_ same hairstyle, the _exact_ (if not more so) bushy eyebrows and - much to Charle's horror - the _exact_ same outfit. He gave a grin that literally had a white sparkle, and a huge thumbs up.

"50% off for two!" he announced with a wink. The other two teens only sighed and faceplanted into their hands.

"This isn't a costume show for some store, Lee!" The girl smacked Lee with a paper fan that just came out of nowhere ***Note: if you have watched Naruto SD you may understand this better***. "You're gonna make these people think we're all weird like you and Sensei!"

"Guy-sensei is _not_ weird!" Lee retorted.

"Ah, leave them be, Lee," Guy said. "Not all people understand the joy and importance of youth." He and Lee stood together, with tears pouring out of their eyes. "But you and I shall still follow the call of youth and run out into the warm embrace of the beautiful Autumn sunset!" He thrust out a finger, and pointed to who-knows-where.

"Yes, Guy-sensei!" Lee sniffed. The others all sweatdropped.

*Smack!*

"Ow~! What was that for, Tenten?!" The girl called Tenten only sighed, as if she was used to this.

"Well, firstly, you're making us look likecomplete _idiots_. Secondly, these are _visitors_, so we should be introducing ourselves. Thirdly, (not that it's important), it's the middle of _summer_, and finally," she pointed in the opposite direction "the sunset is _that_ way!"

"Oh! I am so sorry about that!" Lee gasped, as if just realising. "My name is Rock Lee. I use taijutsu, my favourite food is curry, my favourite sport, subject and hobby is training, and my favourite teacher in the world is Guy-sensei!" He struck a dramatic pose, and gestured to his teacher, who gave his audience another thumbs up and *sparkle!* smile.

"Yo! My name is Might Guy, also known as 'Konoha's Sublime Beast of Prey', I use taijutsu, my favourite food is curry, my hobbies include training, challenging Kakashi, training Lee, challenging Kakashi, training the team, and challenging Kakashi. My favourite student is Lee!"

"Even their intros are the same?"

"Oh, thank you for your praise, Guy-sensei!"

"No, thank _you_ for _your_ praise, Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!" The two put their arms around each other, tears _pouring_ out of their eyes, and faced their imaginary sunset. "Let us train and make the most out of our youth, Lee!"

"Yes, Guy-sensei!"

And with that, teacher and student ran off in a cloud of smoke.

"Idiot," muttered the long-haired boy. "Please excuse them," he said to the blank-looking wizards. "Sensei and Lee are alright, if not for their often _exaggerated_ enthusiasm for training. My name is Hyuga Neji, a member of team Guy."

"Hiya! My name's Tenten."

One by one, the Fairy Tail members introduced themselves.

"Oh! Wendy-san, Lucy-san, Erza-san, Gray-kun, Happy-kun, Charle-san and Natsu-kun, is it?" Lee mentally noted all of this down.

"San?" The four girls (including Charle) all sweatdropped.

"Kun?" The two boys (_not_ including Happy, who was busy munching on some fish he had just discovered) all sweatdropped.

"Oh! Gejimayu, when did you get back?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Well, you see, Sensei and I just finished running three laps around the village when we remembered that we were here to deliver a message to Naruto-kun, Sakura-san and Sai-kun!"

"THREE LAPS?!"

"Aye?"

* * *

"So, what's the message, Lee-san?" Sakura asked.

"Why, Sakura-san? Why do you still treat me like a stranger despite my burning love for you?!" Lee wailed. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, you still call _me_ Sakura-san and all, so..."

"How about if I start calling you Sakura-chan, then?" Lee suggested. "Sakura-chan~"

"NO!"

"Aw..."

"So, Gejimayu, what's the message?" Naruto broke in. However Lee, now overwhelmed with sadness, was currently brooding by the near-by power pole. Everyone could practically _see_ the aura of depression and gloom around him.

"Er... Oh! That's right. Tsunade-sama wanted to see you. She said it had something to do with the Kazekage."

"Something to do with Gaara?" Naruto instantly perked up.

"Yeah. She wanted the visitors as well..." Natsu cringed slightly. "And... well... you'll see when you get there."

"ALL RIGHT! What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Naruto cried. Then his stomach rumbled. "Well... maybe after breakfast?"

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? I hope you did... I just really wanted to fit Lee and that in somehow into my story, because he would be really funny (I hoped), with his obsession with Sakura and training. :)**

**Sometime during the next few chapters, I plan on making another Fairy Tail member 'drop in'. Please review and tell me which character you would prefer!**

**Finally, thank you for all your support, to those people that reviewed to this story!**

**Next Chapter:**

**'Eeehhh!? A Mission With Konohamaru?!'**


	4. Eeehhh? A Mission With Konohamaru'

**'Eeehhh!? A Mission with Konohamaru?!'**

**Thanks for the reviews! I have already decided who the 'New Visitors' are going to be. Who are they? You'll have wait for a few chapters to find out! (Mwahahahaha!) Special thanks to ToveSiwe, who gave me a awesome idea! Once again, please tell me if I misspelt any names etc. And please continue to review! I get inspired a lot more when there's reviews. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"So what's the mission Tsunade-ob-" Naruto's question was abruptly cut off as a tea-cup slammed into his face at _extremely_ high speed.

"DON'T MAKE SUCH A LOUD RACKET SO LOUDLY IN THE MORNING!" Several people down in the village looked up at the Hokage building with alarm.

"So-sorry..." Naruto muttered, now nursing a severely bleeding nose. Natsu, having experienced the strength of the fifth Hokage first hand, took a quick step back, in case Tsunade had any other dining equipment at her disposal.

"Wasn't she even louder than Naruto just now?" Gray whispered. He soon regretted it as he felt the hard bit of a scroll contact with his forehead. "Ow~"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"No-nothing..." He mumbled, as Wendy moved on from healing Naruto (which Sakura made no attempt to do) to the blue-haired ice wizard.

"Sorry about this..." Shizune murmured to the two injured boys. "Tsunade-sama was drinking late last night, something about losing a gamble..."

_She's a real gambler, but she loses every time, _Sai wrote on a piece of paper (obviously trying to avoid the Wrath of Lady Tsunade), seeing the confused look on the visitors faces. He hurriedly put it away as he noticed Tsunade glaring at him suspiciously. Her eyes are slightly red-rimmed.

"Team Kakashi, ready for our next mission," Sakura said smoothly, being used to her teacher's ever-changing attitude, breaking the tense silence.

"Oh, yes. About the mission..." The Hokage unrolled a scroll (Gray instinctively shielded his forehead) and said to the waiting group, "It appears that the Sand are seeking to improve their teaching methods, and hoping to allow the children at school to learn to be kind to fellow ninjas from different villages, as, being located in the middle of a desert surrounded by sandstorms, they have not had much contact with other shinobi children. So they have requested that we send some of the children at the Ninja Academy over to their village."

"Oh~!"

"And naturally, we can't just have a group of kids head over by themselves, so Team Kakashi and Team Lee will serve as body-guards for them on the way there and back." She smiled at the wizards. "According to the report, you're all very capable people. We were hoping that you'll help us as well."

"Of course, Lady Hokage," Erza bowed. "It's the least we can do for your hospitality." She glares at others. "_Right_?"

"Yes!" Natsu yelped. "O-of course!"

"So, who're the kids that we're gonna have to take care of?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just a few. But I daresay you'll know some of them _very_ well, Naruto." The Hokage grinned.

"Long time no see-kore, Naruto-oniichan!" The yellow-haired boy turned around in surprise at the familiar voice. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Eeehhh!? Konohamaru?!"

* * *

"So, Konohamaru was one of the kids chosen? But he's not even in the academy!" Naruto gasped.

"We decided that you should take some older kids too," Tsunade replied simply.

"Soooo, Naruto-kun," a voice said coolly. "Looks like the grandson of the third will be in your care." A man dressed in black with round sunglasses walked in. He pushed his glasses up with a finger, and added, "I hope you'll look after him well..." Naruto sweatdropped.

"I don't wanna hear that from someone that was defeated easily by my Harem no jutsu," Naruto retorted. Mr Glasses blushed fiercely.

"THAT WAS NOT A PROPER JUTSU!" He almost screamed in protest. "It... it's _indecent_! It... it..."

"It gave you a major nosebleed," Naruto chuckled at the memory.

"AND YOU EVEN TAUGHT IT TO THE YOUNG MASTER!" Glasses wailed.

"It look me a lot of work, but I finally got it-kore," Konohamaru said proudly.

"I have no idea what they're talking about, but I don't think I want to know..." Lucy and sweatdropped. "But something about it reminds me of Taurus, for some reason..."

"Kore?" Gray sweatdropped.

"He kinda reminds me of Cancer, since he has that habit of adding something to the end of the sentence, with the whole 'Ebi~' thing..." Natsu mused.

"Crab!" Happy drooled.

"Er... what exactly are you guys thinking?" Sakura, Tenten and Tsunade sweatdropped.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, does that mean that Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei will both be coming?" Sai asked suddenly.

"Well, as they are your teachers, yes," Tsunade replied, though catching the meaning.

"Aw, man! Do we have to go through this again!?" Tenten moaned.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

"Well..."

*POOF!* The newcomers blinked in surprise as a masked man with wild silver hair suddenly appeared if in front of them in a cloud of smoke, and they could immediately sense that he was not an easy opponent. He wore a green vest similar to Guys', had his Konoha forehead protector pulled down low over his left eye. The man had a aura of power and authority about him. However, the most awe-inspiring thing about him was that he was... he was... reading a book?

"Yo," The stranger said simply.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura snapped as one. "Geez, and you're supposed to be the 'responsible' adult, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry... you see, just as I was on my way here, I saw this chicken with this line of little chooks walk in front of me... and then they realised that one of the chooks was left back on the other side, so they had to walk back, and walk across all over again. I felt sorry for them, so I watched them walk home safely..."

"You excuses are just getting stupider and stupider by the day, Sensei..." Sakura muttered.

An imaginary arrow struck into Kakashi with the word 'stupider' on it.

"Is it because he's getting old?" Naruto added. Another arrow with the word 'old' struck Kakashi.

"I've observed that he is moving more slowly than before. Just like an old man," Sai quoted in a monotone. Yet another arrow found it's mark.

"Am I really getting old?" Kakashi wondered sadly.

"DON'T WORRY, MY RIVAL!" Guy clapped Kakashi on the back so hard that his knees buckled slightly ("Ah, Kakashi-sensei was never like that before..." Naruto sighed.") "YOU MUST TRAIN _HARDER_ TO FEEL THE POWER OF YOUTH!" He leapt back, and pointed at Kakashi. "With that said, have another round with me!" Fire burned in his eyes. "I won't loose this time!"

"I'll be rooting for you, Guy-sensei!" Lee cried, waving a flag that had a huge drawing of Guy on it.

"Er... what exactly is this?" Gray asked Naruto.

"Oh! Sorry about this..." He nodded at the man called Kakashi. "This is my sensei. I'll leave the official introductions for later, but..." Neji sighed.

"Guy-sensei has this _obsession_ with challenging Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh!" Natsu nodded. "Like me and Gray!" Lucy snorted.

"We should be setting off by now!" Tenten broke in.

"Leave it to me-kore!" Konohamaru said cheerfully.

"Oh! Are you gonna use _that_, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked with a glint in his eye.

"You bet, Naruto-niichan!" The young ninja replied, a similar glint in _his_ eye.

"On three! Three, two, one!"

"HAREM NO JUTSU!"

*POOF!*

"_Please stop it, sensei~_" purred two voices. They were... female?

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed in fury. The wizards (and Team Guy's) jaws dropped open.

"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan~" Naruto complained. "You know that's the only way to stop two men from arguing."

And indeed, they _had_ stopped. Anyone would, considering that Naruto and Konohamaru had just transformed into two girls in bikinis.

"Be quiet and change back!" Sakura growled.

"N...Naruto... chan?" Lee stuttered. Neji blushed a little.

"Have you forgotten?" Naruto (as a girl) laughed, causing them to blush eve more. "I used to do this on Iruka-sensei whenever I got into trouble! Which was all the time, I guess..."

"Oh, yeah!" Tenten remembered. It was hard to compare the goofy kid that used to always go looking for trouble to the Hero of Konoha.

Naruto winked. "Well? Does it look better than before? It's my new-and-improved version from my training with Ero-sennin."

"Definitely-kore!~" Konohamaru agreed, jealous.

"JUST TRANSFORM BACK ALREADY!"

*Punch* *Smack * *Poof* *Poof*

*Ow~*

**So that's my latest chapter! Thanks for your feedbacks again everyone! I feel so ashamed... this is my shortest chapter yet... usually I get at least 2000 words... but I really just kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter, because I didn't want to start the actual mission until the next chapter, and I feel bad for making readers wait too long... I hope I didn't disappoint too much... well, if I did, i'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: Journey to the Sand**


End file.
